A new Adventure
by bobbilicious
Summary: Frodo has just broken the fellowship and hears a mysterious rustle in the bushes, will a stranger change his fate? Set between 1st and second movies. Third chapter is sorta short, but still please R&R if you want more!
1. The Beginning

Frodo's Fling  
  
(taken place in time between end of 1st movie and beginning of 2nd)  
  
Sam: Mr. Frodo, are you sure we can make it all the way to Mordor?  
  
Frodo: I'm not sure, Sam. That's just a risk we will have to take.  
  
(Bush stirs)  
  
Sam (whispering to Frodo): what's that?  
  
Frodo (whispering back): I don't know Sam. (pauses, his hand grasping his sword)  
  
Show yourself!  
  
(nothing)  
  
Frodo (continuing to shout): Show yourself! Come out or I will slice you with my  
  
sword!  
  
Voice: I'm sorry, I won't hurt you, I just dare not show myself.  
  
Frodo: I shall not hurt you if you reveal yourself to me now!  
  
(a female hobbit appears, wearing clothing that appears to have been made from  
  
woodland items, with a sword tucked in her belt. She immediately lays her sword on  
  
the ground and raises her hands.)  
  
Girl: I...I am truely sorry that I..  
  
Sam: Who are you? I have never seen you in the Shire before.  
  
Girl: That is because I am not from your "Shire". I live here, among the mountains. I  
  
among the last of the hobbit of the wood. But, alas, I am found and must so be killed.  
  
(sits down, bending her head forward and moving her long hair revealing her neck to  
  
Sam and Frodo.)  
  
(Frodo extends his hand to her)  
  
Frodo: But I do not wish to harm one whom has no intention of harming me, stand  
  
up. (girl stands)  
  
Girl: I cannot let you allow me to live, I have committed the greatest of crimes and  
  
must be punished!  
  
Frodo: I cannot kill a fellow hobbit. No matter the crime she has committed. (smiles)  
  
Sam: And I sure can't harm no pretty lady like you neither.  
  
(Girl pauses, thinking about the situation.)  
  
Frodo: Well, I did not introduce myself to you properly, I'm...  
  
Girl: Frodo, I know. (Sam looks as though he is about to say his name) And Sam, yes,  
  
I know that as well.  
  
Frodo: How did you..  
  
Girl: Know? I have been...well...following you. Since you have landed on our territory.  
  
I was sent to inspect the land from my family, and you are all quite loud. I do not  
  
know why you have come so very far into our wood, and I would like to know.  
  
Frodo: Well, you seem to know much about us already...  
  
Sam: Yeah!  
  
Frodo: So can you tell me your name so I may know something about you in return?  
  
Girl (smiling): My real name.. I dislike it. I do not mention it to other ears. My earth  
  
name is Keita.  
  
Sam: Well nice to meet you Keita. (shakes her hand vigorously)  
  
Frodo: Keita...what a lovely name you have.  
  
Keita (slightly blushing): Um thanks. Well..(looks to the left) so you AREN'T going  
  
to kill me...I..I just can't go back. (Looks down for a second, then to Frodo)  
  
Frodo: Well, you can journey with us. I can't garuntee you will make it out alive, but  
  
I (looks to Sam for a moment), WE, would love for you to guide us if you can.  
  
Keita: Well, that would depend, where is your destination?  
  
Frodo (coughs and looks down): umm..Mount Doom.  
  
Keita: Are you crazy?! Mount Doom is the last place I would like to be! You may as  
  
well slice my throat now and save me the pain!  
  
Sam: Umm...Mr. Frodo, I think I will get us some more water from that river now.  
  
Frodo (looks down): Okay, Sam.  
  
Keita: Look, I really think you are great hobbits and all, it's just..  
  
Frodo: No, I wouldn't dare go there either. If it were not for this great burden  
  
bestowed upon me. I now do not care if I live or die. I must complete my broken  
  
fellowship.  
  
(there is a slight moment of silence)  
  
Keita: What is your quest then?  
  
Frodo: Sam and I are off to Mount Doom to throw this ring of power into the  
  
volcano, and destroy it forever. (He reaches down his shirt a little and untucks his  
  
necklace with the ring wrapped around it. Keitas eyes are both fixed on the ring now.)  
  
Keita (looks back to Frodo): Such a great ring requires a great fellowship. I would be  
  
honored to join this "broken" fellowship.  
  
Frodo (gazes into Keitas similarly big blue eyes): That would be perfect.  
  
(Keita half smiles and looks down for a moment.)  
  
Sam: Mr. Frodo! I got some water. (Stops as he reaches them and looks at the to  
  
hobbits both staring at the ground.) What's the matter?  
  
Frodo and Keita: Nothing.  
  
Sam: Well then, I suggest that we all have a round of water then. (hands water canister  
  
to Frodo)  
  
Keita: Wait, I know of something better than river water. Follow me! (Keita turns  
  
around and dashes into the woods, Frodo and Sam eagerly chasing her. They all run  
  
for a few minutes until Keita suddenly stops and raises her hand for Frodo and Sam to  
  
do the same. She then grabs Frodo's hand and leads him to a small hut. There are a  
  
few kegs with lids, some fresh fruit and smoked meats.)  
  
Sam: Whoa! Where did all this come from? (looks at everything with drool forming  
  
at his lower lip)  
  
Frodo: Where did you get all of this?  
  
Keita: Oh...around. Some rabbits here and there, aged wine from these lovely fruits.  
  
Frodo: May we have some?  
  
Keita: Oh, sure! Make yourselves comfortable. I will get a few gords of wine for you.  
  
(Steps away for a few seconds, returning with three hollowed gords which she proceeds  
  
to fill with wine)  
  
Keita: Here you are! (Hands gords to Frodo and Sam) I think I will start a fire, warm  
  
us all up. It is getting a bit chilly out.  
  
Sam (with a mouth full of food): Fank ou!  
  
Frodo: He means, "Thank you". And thank you as well for these lovely treats.  
  
Keita: It is nothing, really. (fire starts) There! Now we can be nice and warm! (grabs  
  
her gord) And now for some fine wine.  
  
{scene skips to nightfall, where the three hobbits have all drank a bit too many gords}  
  
Keita (laughing): So just kill me, dreamy hobbit! Have your way with me already!  
  
Frodo (laughing as well): Have my way? I will have my way! (stands up wobbly and  
  
takes out his sword) You fair maiden, (points his sword at Keita) you shall come die  
  
with me at mord..modr...modro  
  
Keita: Mordor?  
  
Frodo: Yeah...MORDOR! And I shall take thee with Sam to our deaths and kiss you  
  
before we all perish! That shall be what I'll do!  
  
Keita: Why not kiss me now and live on to tell about it? (stands up, and places her  
  
arms on Frodo's shoulders)  
  
Frodo (softly): Then that would spoil the wait, wouldn't it?  
  
Keita (leans in a bit): I can't take suspense. (she then kisses him passionately for about  
  
a minute, until he pulls away.  
  
Frodo: I can't do this. I need to go to Mordor and finish my job.  
  
Keita: I knew you weren't drunk.  
  
Frodo: How?  
  
Keita: Because this juice is but mere strawberry juice. Just made yesterday. Frodo, this  
  
is more than some fling. I can't let you die up there without me next to you, dying  
  
with you.  
  
Frodo (taking her hand in his): Then I will not die. And when my journey is fulfilled, I  
  
shall travel back here and fetch you to journey with me on a happier journey. One  
  
where we can be together.  
  
Keita (retracts hand and turns away): Then leave now and I will await your return by  
  
the river.  
  
Sam: Well, thanks for the food then, Miss Keita.  
  
(Frodo looks as though he doesn't want to say another word, when Keita quickly  
  
turns around, grabs him and kisses him again and then runs off with tears streaming  
  
down her face.)  
  
Frodo (very quietly): Goodbye, my beautiful Keita.  
  
(Now the sun pokes over the mountains and all is lighten up again. Frodo nervously  
  
wipes his face from the tears he had just shead.)  
  
Frodo: Sam, I must have your word that no one will know of this night.  
  
Sam: Are you sure, Mr. Frodo?  
  
Frodo: Yes. Let's go, back to the mountains. We are already behind on our journey.  
  
(Scene changes to Keita looking down from a tall cliff at the two hobbits continuing  
  
down the mountains. She still has a tear on her cheek, and she slowly sits down and  
  
cries to herself.)  
  
Keita: He'll be back. I know it. 


	2. Old Promises

Frodos Fling part II  
  
{takes place after the end of the movie, after Frodo boards the ship and sails off.}  
  
(Frodo, Elrond, Bilbo, Gandalf, Galadriel and Celeborn are all sitting in the lounge area of  
  
the ship, with slight whispers of excitement flowing through their conversations.)  
  
Frodo (stands up): Crew, I have a request of you all before we depart Middle Earth.  
  
Elrond: And what would that be, master hobbit?  
  
Frodo: I ask that I may have a quick transport to Emyn Muil to keep on a promise that I  
  
made so long ago.  
  
Gandalf: I shall ask of one of the great eagles to guide you there this moment then, so we  
  
can best be off. (Gandalf steps outside, and a familiar moth flies down and carries his  
  
message to the great eagles.) It is done then. It should only be an hour or two before we  
  
are set to depart for good this time.  
  
Frodo: Okay then. (sits down, and is soundless for about an hour until great wing flapping  
  
is heard.) Thank you, Gandalf. (hugs Gandalf and climbs onto the back of the eagle.) To  
  
Emyn Muil, quickly!  
  
(The great eagle sets off at a very quick flight and Frodo desperately clings to the neck  
  
feathers as he almost blindedly looks down at the quickly moving ground. Then a rocky  
  
forest appears in his vision, and in a few short minuets, he is at the very spot where he  
  
departed with Sam so very long ago. Frodo jumps down onto the earth.)  
  
Frodo (shouting): Keita! I have returned from my quest! Keita!  
  
(there is a slight sound of a bush rustling nearby, and Frodo immediately investigates it.  
  
Just a squirrel..)  
  
Frodo: Keita! Are you there? Keita!  
  
Distant voice: Frodo? Frodo! Is that you?  
  
Frodo: Yes, Keita?  
  
(From a tall hill, Frodo makes out the figure of Keita, rushing down to greet him. She has  
  
a big smile upon her face, and when she reaches him, she hugs him tightly and he picks her  
  
up and twirls around a few times.)  
  
Keita: Frodo!(he put her back down) I have missed you ever so much! Were you  
  
successful? (he nods) That's so wonderful!  
  
Frodo (extending his arm to the eagle): Shall you keep your promise now? Come with me,  
  
we sail to the ends of Middle Earth together!  
  
Keita: Yes! Yes, I will come! I would love to..(looks at his hand) what happened? Your  
  
finger...  
  
Frodo: A minor price to pay for destroying the ring of power. Now lets be off, I can tell  
  
you all about my adventures when we arrive on the ship!  
  
(They both mount the eagle, Keita in front, and again the eagle takes off at tremendous  
  
speeds headed for the ship. When they arrive back on the ship, Frodo pats the eagle a  
  
farewell and is first to re-enter the ship.)  
  
Frodo: Friends! I would like to announce our last crew member, Keita! (Keita enters and  
  
gazes at all the new people. She looks slightly nervous and clings to Frodo as he leads her  
  
to his lounging area.)  
  
Gandalf: So this is the promise you had to keep? Nice to meet you, lady-hobbit. I am  
  
Gandalf the white.  
  
Elrond: And I am Elrond, (begin to point at the others in the ship) this is Galadriel,  
  
Celeborn, and Bilbo.  
  
Keita (nervously): Hello. I'm Keita. I am Frodo's...(looks at Frodo) dear friend. (Galadriel  
  
smiles)  
  
Galadriel: Do not be afraid, young hobbit. I can see your true and kind hearted. We will  
  
not harm you.  
  
Frodo: Well, I will head to my quarters and catch up with Keita. See you at dinner  
  
everyone!  
  
(Frodo brings Keita down a small hallway, and at the end there is a door just their height  
  
that Frodo opens and steps inside. There is a bed and a chair and desk. The room has  
  
drawings of different creatures Frodo encountered on his journey and some with a little  
  
writing beside them.)  
  
Keita: Wow..did you do all these?  
  
Frodo: Some, Sam did a few, Legolas did a few, Mary and Pippin did one...everyone did a  
  
something. Have a seat (motions to the bed)  
  
Keita: Thanks. (Frodo sits on the chair and lights his pipe) So, you finished your quest  
  
now?  
  
Frodo (puffing on his pipe): Yes, and I am sure glad that the ring is destroyed.  
  
Keita (looking distracted as she traces the design of Frodo's blanket): I am very glad for  
  
you.  
  
Frodo (putting down his pipe): Then why do you not look so very pleased?  
  
Keita: I...I don't know if I can handle this all..it is happening so fast. Many months go by  
  
and I hear nothing of you and then, there you are. Taking me on a ship to the end of  
  
Middle Earth. I just don't quite know what to feel right now. All I feel is numb.  
  
Frodo (moves over to the bed next to her): I feel numb as well, from excitement,  
  
happiness and loveliness. (Keita looks over to him, her eyes starting to fill with tears.)  
  
Keita: Do you describe your feelings about me or of the trip?  
  
Frodo: Of only you can I think about. (Keita starts to cry and hugs Frodo tightly for a  
  
while, then retracts herself form him)  
  
Keita: No one has every loved me so much before. I am now very glad I ran away from  
  
home.  
  
Frodo (looking slightly confused): Why is that?  
  
Keita (wiping her face): Well, my family wanted me to marry Hentren, because it would  
  
bring peace between his and our tribe. But he did not love me, he already loved another. I  
  
felt very sad for him, so I left our tribe and did not let them know where I was. Last I  
  
heard from the sparrow he was married to my sister and had a new child. I guess he will  
  
never be with the one he truely loves.  
  
Frodo: I am so sorry..(Frodo pauses, unsure of what to say. There is a silence in the room,  
  
both staring blankly at the floor, until a knock on the door breaks their dazes)  
  
Gandalf: Dinner is served now. Will you be joining us Frodo?  
  
Frodo: Yes, in a minute. (they hear Gandalf leave) Are you going to be all right? I feel so  
  
bad..I feel I may have deprived you from your desired destiny.  
  
Keita (smiling again): No, dear Frodo. You have brought me back to my desired destiny.  
  
(She then lightly kisses him on the cheek, opens the door, and leaves to the dining area.  
  
Frodo is sitting on his bed, hand on his cheek, very uplifted that Keita has come back in his  
  
life. He then gets off his bed and exits to the dining area.) 


	3. Dinner conversations

~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Did I say I own nothing? Well, I DONT!!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Frodo (walking down the hallway thinking to himself): Keita...I am so glad she is here.  
  
(looks out at the crew in the dining area, all giving him a welcoming smile, he sits next to  
  
Keita, not able to hear anyone else's voice over his own thoughts.) Look at her, the way  
  
she laughs so freely, fitting right in with everyone. I could never amount to that. Is it at all  
  
possible that a wonderful hobbit such as herself, desires MY company? (suddenly Frodo is  
  
tapped on the shoulder by someone sitting next to him. He regains his attention towards  
  
the rest of the crew.)  
  
Gandalf (holding a small plate of lambass bread to Frodo): Here, Frodo. You must be  
  
wanting to eat by now. (he smiles in a way that makes Frodo feel warm and protected.  
  
Frodo smiles in return and graciously accepts the plate as he helps himself to a few  
  
pieces.) Miss Keita, is it? Would you mind passing an old man the rum?  
  
Keita (smiling at the chance to make herself seem friendly to the others): Of course, dear  
  
Gandalf! (Grabs the rum and steps over to Gandalf, filling his glass) There you are! Rum is  
  
indeed a fine pleasure.  
  
Gandalf (chuckling): Indeed it is.  
  
Elrond (standing up, tapping glass with one of his delicate fingernails): Attention, party! I  
  
would like to propose a toast, in honor of our first meal together to our quest for the end  
  
of Middle Earth! (Everyone grabs their glass and raises it, smiles upon their faces)  
  
Celeborn (standing up): I would like to add to this toast, in honor of the newest arrival to  
  
the party; Keita!  
  
Party (raising their glasses): Ey! (they all take a sip from their glasses)  
  
Galadriel (pushing back her chair and rising up): I bid thee goodnight, as I adjourn to the  
  
bow to meditate with the moon. (Celeborn stands up as well)  
  
Celeborn: And I shall join thee, it is a full moon tonight. I shall pray that we make it safely  
  
to the edge of Middle Earth. (Elrond bows his head, and stands as well.)  
  
Elrond: I shall retire to my room for the night. I bid you pleasant rests.  
  
Keita: I thank you and bid you a good night as well. (all three elves leave, and Bilbo is  
  
shown, peacefully sleeping in his chair. Gandalf stands up, and moves Bilbo gently to his  
  
room, and then returns to the dinner table.)  
  
Frodo: It has been some day, has it not?  
  
Gandalf: Indeed. It has. (He looks back and forth at the two hobbits, both looking excited  
  
and nervous, and decides that bed would be a better place to be right now.) Well, I guess I  
  
shall leave as well. Good night dear hobbits.  
  
Frodo: Good night, Gandalf. (Gandalf leaves to his room, and Frodo seizes this moment  
  
to speak with Keita again.) Keita?  
  
Keita (looking sleepily at Frodo): Yes?  
  
Frodo (trying to avoid eye contact): I have been wondering something. But I was not sure  
  
if I could ask you or not.  
  
Keita (moving over to Frodo and placing her hand on his): Ask me anything, and I  
  
promise I shall answer with full honesty, and will not be offended.  
  
Frodo (pausing for a moment longer): It is about...your name. (Keita makes a look of "I  
  
thought so") I dare not make you utter anything you do not wish to...it's just..if I am to  
  
love one, I should hope to call her b her true name.  
  
Keita (retracing her hand and nervously looking at the ground): It is a horrible name. I do  
  
dislike it. (looks into Frodo's eyes once more) But Frodo, I too feel it is not fair for myself  
  
to judge these things. I shall tell you my name, not because you ask it of me, but because I  
  
wish for us to forever have full confidence in one another. (takes a deep breath and holds  
  
it for a few seconds.) Fey. My name is Fey.  
  
Frodo (feeling a sense of calm rush through his nervous body): Fey...now why would  
  
anyone change such a beautiful name? I wish to address you as Fey, if you would allow  
  
me to do so. (she nods, tears welling up in her eyes. Frodo sees these tears and hugs her  
  
tenderly, rubbing her back to soothe her.)  
  
Fey (starting to cry): Frodo, you are the only one whom is so kind to me as to make my  
  
cry with delight everytime I hear your words. Tell me now that you will never let go of  
  
me...  
  
Frodo (holding her tenderly still): I will swear upon my own life that I shall never let go. I  
  
shall never leave you behind again.  
  
Fey (pulls away and rubs her eyes): I wish to go up to the top deck, and see the moon.  
  
(Frodo nods in agreement, so they both walk over to the opening and push it open. A  
  
large view of the moonlit sea was visible, and both hobbits had their breath's taken away  
  
from this sight.) Frodo..lets sit in the stern. It looks pretty quiet back there.  
  
Frodo (grabbing her hand tightly): Okay, be sure to hold on to something sturdy. The  
  
waves are unpredictable I've heard. (they both hold onto each other with one hand and  
  
with their other, they clasp onto the rail on the side of the boat, inching their way to the  
  
back of the boat. When they arrive in the stern, they sit down; Keita in front, crossing her  
  
outstretched legs, and Frodo just behind her, holding her around the middle, and resting  
  
his chin on the top of her head.)  
  
Fey (gazing around, wide-eyed): This adventure is already the best I have even taken.  
  
More beautiful than anything are the waves tonight.  
  
Frodo: Well, I wouldn't say anything. (Fey laughs at this for some reason.) What? As  
  
beautiful as anything else may be, none comes close as to your beauty. I only wish that our  
  
journey could always be this pleasant for you.  
  
Fey (turning her head back and kissing Frodo sweetly on his lips): Frodo, dear, it shall  
  
only be better the longer out holiday lasts.  
  
(From way over in the front of the ship, the voice of Celeborn is heard)  
  
Celeborn: Land has come, in the far far west. We have but only a few more days left of  
  
journeying.  
  
Galadriel: Yes, I see it too. I hope with all of our grace that we make it there on time.  
  
(Galadriel turns to go back into the ship, but spots Frodo and Fey sitting in the back, and  
  
her heart is lifted.) Yes, I do pray we make it on time.  
  
Celeborn (whispering softly in her ear): And what if they don't? Then we shall be lost  
  
forever. We must intervene and push them towards it.  
  
Galadriel: No, unless it is natural, it shall not matter. Say nothing to them. 


End file.
